The Medical College of Georgia's Office of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics (OBB) will operate the Data Management and Statistics core. The OBB is comprised of two sections: biostatistics and bioinformatics which are housed together and located on campus. The OBB is under the supervision of Interim Director Dr. Mark Litaker. An international search for a permanent Director of OBB was just completed. Dr. David Smith, Senior Medical Statistician at the Centre for Statistics in Medicine in the Institute of Health Sciences, Oxford, England, was selected. Dr. Smith is in the process of obtaining appropriate Visa status (he is British and married to a US citizen). It is anticipated that he will join the Medical College of Georgia (MCG) by September of this year. He has already been playing a significant role by providing guidance and critiques of the proposed data management component of Core D and of the statistical approaches to be implemented in projects 1-4. The primary role of Core D is to provide data management and statistical support to the four projects comprising the Program Project. A secondary role will be to resolve any methodological issues resulting from the analyses of Program Project data...